Sailor Plutune takes the Scene
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: My first, and probably last Sailor Moon fic. I think i'll write one with Sailor Plutune's origin or sumthin' like that. but anyways that's really not important right now. What's really important is that i get lots of reviews! So as always, R/R!!


A/N-this story takes place when the Negaverse captures Darien in the Sailor Moon episode "A Reluctant Princess". 

Disclaimer-I own nothing but Sailor Plutune.

# Sailor Plutune takes the Scene

"Darien!No!" yelled Sailor Moon mournfully.Darien had just been captured by the Negaverse.None of them had even seen it coming.Sailor Moon began to cry while Sailor Mars walked up to comfort her.

"Sailor Moon, it's okay.We'll get Darien back.I promise."

"Thanks, Mars.I just wish we could have tried to save him."

"I know, I do, too.But don't worry.We'll get him back."

"Okay, thanks."

"I can help you." A new voice came out of the darkness.Sailor Jupiter did an about face toward the dark.

"Who's there?" she yelled threateningly."Show yourself!"

The voice stepped into the light.Low and behold, it was another Sailor Scout.She wore the traditional uniform with purple so dark it could have been mistaken for black.Her dark brown hair fell a little below her shoulder blades.Her shoes were heeled sneakers and the jewel on her tiara was black.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No, the question is who are you?" she said, putting special emphasis on the words "who" and "you".

"We're the Sailor Scouts.I'm Sailor Jupiter, this Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury's over there with the computer, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon are right behind you.Now answer my question 'Who are you?''

"I am Sailor Plutune.I, like you, am a Sailor Scout."

"This is impossible!" exclaimed Luna."There are only five scouts and nine planets!"

"You're wrong, kitty cat.There are 10 planets and a Scout for each."

"Are you saying," started Artemis "that's there's a Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn?"

"Yes.But more about them later.As we speak the Negaverse is erasing Prince Darien's memory and plotting to make him a warrior for the Negaverse.Now follow me, I'll take you to Sailor Pluto."

"I still don't understand." Said Sailor Mars."How do we know you're NOT with the Negaverse?"

"Trust me, please.Now come on, I'll explain on the way." 

The scouts took off, following Sailor Plutune, but not fully trusting her.She began to talk again.

"When I was 10, my parents were killed by this horrible monster.Sailor Pluto took me in, but then I didn't know she was Sailor Pluto.She raised me until I was 16, then one day I had just come out of the ice cream parlor down on Church Street by the temple when I saw you four." She motioned to Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury."You were all waiting for something.I think you were waiting for Sailor Moon.Sailor Moon showed up and Sailor Mars began yelling at her.Then, this really hot guy walked by.Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars went head over heels trying to impress him.That was Darien, wasn't it?"

Sailor Moon blushed, as did Mars. "Yup that was him. Heh -eh."

"Anyway, suddenly the sky got very dark.Black almost.Sailor Jupiter mentioned something about the Negaverse and you took off.Your cat…What's her name?"

"My name is Luna." Said Luna

"Well, Luna was still there.So, I went up to pet her and then I noticed the crescent moon on her forehead.It started glowing when I touched her.This majorly freaked me out and I ran home.I told Sailor Pluto what had happened and then it kind of gave away the secret.She ended up telling me all about the inner and outer senshi and the fact that I was one of the outer senshi.So, here I am."

"Wow." Said Sailor Mercury."That must have been tough, not knowing your parents."

"Actually, it wasn't as tough as you may think.Pluto was just like a big sister to me and a mother at the same time.She told me my parents had had trouble in the past and that they were in a better place.I owe her a lot.Pluto, I'm back!"

"There you are, Plutune!Did you…" Plutune nodded.

Pluto then looked at the inner senshi. "I am honored." She bowed. "I have heard so many legends about you and how you vanquished Queen Beryl's warriors at the end of the Silver Millennium."

"Oh, it wasn't us." Sailor Moon said modestly. "That was my mother, Queen Serenity."

"Forgive me, you look so much alike." Pluto said "the outer senshi have asked so many questions about you."

"It's okay." Said Sailor Jupiter "Now, why are we here?"

"I can transport you to the Negaverse to save Prince Darien." Said Sailor Pluto confidently.

"Let's go then.No sense waiting." Sailor Venus said.

"Okay.Time…Portal…Open!" Sailor Pluto flung her arms up dramatically.Two huge doors swung open to reveal a sea of sparking blue. "Jump into it." directed Pluto.

"Are you coming Sailor Plutune?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes.Pluto has taught me how to manipulate the time portal.When you jump in focus on the Negaverse.Don't break your concentration whatever you do.One break in concentration may result in us all becoming trapped in the time portal forever."

The scouts nodded and prepared to jump. "On three," said Pluto. "One…two…three!"They jumped.Everyone focused entirely on getting to the Negaverse.Then, in what seemed like a few seconds, they were there.It was dank, dark and foreboding.Sailor Moon shivered and Sailor Jupiter made a face.

"Come on, the more time we waste gawking, the less time we have to save Darien." Snapped Mars.

They took off walking.After what felt like a million years, they came to a door.A bright, luminous light was coming from under the door.Letters on the door read "Mind Eraser". [Yes, I KNOW this is lame!]

"I guess this is the place." Said Venus nervously. "Do we go in?"

"Yes, but how?" asked Mars.They were all speaking in whispers.

"You there!Stop!"

The scouts did an about face.There, only 10 feet away was Darien.Only his mind had been completely erased and his memory re-programmed.His stormy blue eyes were now cold and black.He was wearing the same thing we wore as Tuxedo Mask minus the hat, and glasses.The only major difference besides that was his cape.It had spikes on the shoulders and he wielded a large, wicked-looking spear.

"Darien?" questioned Sailor Moon.

"I am not Darien.I am Darnigma, warrior of the Negaverse."

"What happened to him?"

"His mind was erased." Plutune said through clenched teeth."Now it's up to us to turn him back."

"Can we attack him?Or are we just gonna stand here?" Sailor Jupiter asked impatiently.

"Enough of this!" interrupted Darien. "Which of you will oppose me first?"

"I will." Said Jupiter. "Supreme…Thunder…Crash!"A large bolt of thunder leapt forward toward Darien.But just before it touched he raised his hand and the thunder disappeared.

"Okay, what's up with this?"

Then without warning, Jupiter's thunder was sent back at her.Only it was amplified at least 1,000 volts.Jupiter never even had time to scream as the thunder electrocuted her body, almost killing her.She fell to the ground in pain.

"Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Moon.She tried to go to her, but Plutune stopped her.

"Don't go.He'll attack you, too."

"Looks like I'm up." Said Sailor Mars. "Mars…Fire…Sniper!"

The arrow of fire shot straight toward Darien's heart.He caught the arrow as if it was nothing and snapped it in two.Then, he sent a powerful column of water straight at Mars.It hit her square in the chest and sent her hurtling into the wall.Sailor Mercury went over to her.

"I'll go now." Said Venus bravely "Venus…Love Chain Encircle!"

Darien sucked the electric hearts up before they came within even 10 feet of him.He sent them back at Venus, hurling her into another wall.Sailor Mercury was beside herself with worry.Plutune stepped up.

"I'll go now.Take this!Ice…Crystal…Daggers!"A number of sharp, little ice daggers were sent hurtling at the speed of light right at Darien.He melted them and sent fire at Sailor Plutune.She fell down and Sailor Mercury stepped up.

"Shine…Aqua…Illusion!"

Once again Darien stopped the attack.This time, he sent the rest of Jupiter's electricity at Sailor Mercury.She fell down beside Venus and Sailor Moon prepared to attack.

"Darien, don't take this personally once you have your memory back.Moon…Spiral…Heart…Attack!"

For the first time, an attack hit Darien.It didn't totally kill him, just weakened him.Sailor Moon, now extremely tired, fell to her knees.Sailor Plutune struggled to her feet.

"What are you doing, Sailor Plutune?" asked Sailor Moon weakly.

"I'm turning Darien back to how he was."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"You're not the only one who can heal people."With those last words, a staff appeared in her hand.It was black, had wings near the top, and on top of the wings was a bandaged heart. 

"Plutune…Healing…Restoration!" she thrust the staff out at Darien.Bandaged hearts flew into him from the staff.The spikes on his cape disappeared.His eyes returned to their normal stormy blue and his hat and glasses appeared next to him, along with a red rose.Sailor Moon went over to him while Sailor Plutune tended to the other scouts and tried to wake them up.

"Jupiter, Jupiter, come on, wake up."

"Just five more minutes." Murmured Sailor Jupiter.

"Come on Jupiter, we need to revive the other scouts." Said Sailor Plutune, gently shaking her.Sailor Jupiter's eyes fluttered open.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine.Come on; help me wake the other scouts up."

Jupiter got up and went over to Sailor Mercury.Plutune went over to Sailor Mars.

"Mars, come on, time to get up."

Sailor Mars sat up. "Is Darien okay?"

"Yup.Do you wanna wake Sailor Venus up?"

"Sure." Sailor Mars went over to Sailor Venus while Sailor Plutune went over to Sailor Moon and Darien.

"How is he?"

"Fine." Sailor Moon said with a smile. "Unconscious, but fine.How are we gonna fix his memory?"

"I have an idea.Can you pick him up?"

"Are you kidding?Let Jupiter do that."

"Alright, Jupiter, come 'ere."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Two things.Is everyone okay and can you carry Darien?"

"Yes and yes."

"Great.Girls, come 'ere."

"What is it, Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mercury.The other scouts questioned silently.

"We're gonna get Darien's memory back to normal." Said Plutune. "There's only one catch.Does anyone know how to re-program the machine?"

"If you give me a little time," Sailor Mercury Said "I could probably do it."

"Great.One more problem.Someone has to be ready attack in case Beryl or someone else is in there."

"I'll do it," volunteered Mars. "I'd let Jupiter do it, except she'll be carrying Darien."

"Okay, it's a plan.Sailor Jupiter, you carry Darien, Sailor Mars, get ready to attack.Sailor Mercury, prepare your computer."

"What do I get to do?" asked Sailor Venus, who had been left out of the whole conversation.

"You get to kick open the door and attack if Sailor Mars gets hurt."

"Okay." The scouts activated their plan.Sailor Jupiter picked up Darien with a grunt and Sailor Plutune led the way back to the mind erasing room while Mercury programmed her computer to analyze the machine.Sailor Moon followed Sailor Plutune.

"Plutune, I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything, I mean, you got us here, you saved Darien, revived the scouts and still kept your temper.You're amazing.''

"I'm flattered.I really don't deserve all this praise."

"Yes you do.Are you like this in real life?"

"No, but you're not like this in real life, are you?"

"Nope.To be honest, if you hadn't first seen me as Sailor Moon, you'd never even know it was me."

Plutune raised her eyebrows.They arrived back at the door.Sailor Venus kicked it open.Luckily, it was empty.Sailor Mercury did a computer scan while the other scouts waited nervously.

_This was too easy._ Plutune thought to herself. _There's some kind of booby trap somewhere, there has to be._"Sailor Moon, watch out!" she yelled.A fish-like monster had risen up behind Sailor Moon. "Plutune…Celestial…Ice-beam!" BAM! The fish monster disintegrated.

"Thanks, Sailor Plutune."

"No problem Sailor Moon.Mercury, have you figured out the computer yet?"

"Yes, actually, there's a little 'Reverse' button here." [Lame, I agree, but I was brain dead when I wrote this part]

"Great.Jupiter set Darien down gently.Easy does it. Now Mercury, do your thing."

"Right." Mercury pushed the button.Red lines waved down Darien's body over and over.The scouts waited for what seemed like a million years.Then, just as it looked as if Darien was back to normal, another fish monster popped up and attacked Sailor Venus.She screamed but just as Jupiter was about to disintegrate it, another fish-monster attacked her.Then another and another.Before, they knew it the Scouts were over-run with fish monsters.They attacked over and over, but every time one died another rose in its place.

"We've got to stop killing them and figure out a way to wipe them out!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Yes, but how?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I have an idea." Yelled Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Plutune, use your combined Healing Restoration powers!"

"Will that work?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I dunno, but it's worth a try!" said Sailor Plutune. 

"Moon…Healing…"

"Plutune…Healing…"

"Restoration!" both girls shouted together.Moons and bandaged hearts shot out at got rid of all the fish monsters except for one. The leader of the fish monsters.This one looked stronger and bigger than the others.

"Oh, crud." Muttered Sailor Plutune. "I don't have enough energy to do another Healing Restoration, do you Sailor Moon?"

"No, I don't.What are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea.Why don't we all just combine our attacks?" suggested Sailor Mars.

"Let's try it.Use whatever attack you have enough energy for."

"Moon…Spiral…Heart…"

"Venus…Crescent-beam…"

"Mars…Fire…"

"Plutune…Celestial…"

"Shine…Aqua…"

"Jupiter…Thunder…"

"Attack!"

"Smash!"

"Sniper!"

"Ice-beam!"

"Illusion!"

"Dragon!"

BOOM! The king fish-monster was hit with a powerful mix of hearts, a beam, fire, ice, and thunder.It blew up, not leaving even a trace behind.Sailor Moon then remembered Darien.

"Is Darien okay?"

"Let's check." Said Mercury.

They ran over.Luckily, Darien's memory was supposedly back and he was regaining consciousness.Sailor Moon tried to go over to him, but Sailor Mars stopped her.

"Give him room to breathe."Darien's eyes opened.He blinked and looked around.

"What…where am I?The Negaverse, how did I get here?"

"Calm down." Said Mercury. "We'll explain."

"How did you girls get here and who are you?"

Plutune took a deep breath. "One, Mercury just said we'd explain and two, I'm a new Sailor Scout."

"Alright, I'm really confused now."

"Just listen.Jupiter, would you like to begin?"

"Sure.Well, just after you had re-gained your memory, the Negaverse kidnapped you.We were totally clueless about what to do.Then, Sailor Plutune here came in and helped us." Plutune smiled.Darien started to look a little less confused. Jupiter continued. "She took us to the time gate where we met Sailor Pluto.Sailor Pluto, using the Time Portal, sent us to the Negaverse.So, we got here and find this room.Venus, you continue."

"Ok. So, we found the mind eraser room.Then, we were about to go in, but you attacked us.We fought a while.By then you had defeated almost all of us.Sailor Moon used her Moon Spiral Heart Attack and it knocked you out.Sailor Plutune then used her Healing Restoration move.That got it out of your head that you were working for the Negaverse.You finish, Sailor Mars."

"Alright.After I became conscious again, we took you here and Mercury put the mind eraser machine in 'Reverse' to restore your full memory about the Moon Princess and whatnot.While we were waiting, however, these fish monsters attacked us.After Sailor Moon and Sailor Plutune did their Healing Restoration moves, there was still one left.We all combined our attacks and fried it.Then, Sailor Moon remembered you and that's how we got here."

Darien took a minute to let everything sink in."Woah.Now, sailor Plutune, where did you come from?"

Plutune sighed. "Ready for a long story?"

Darien nodded. 

"Okay.Well, when I was young me parents were killed by this terrible monster.Sailor Pluto took me in.Of course, I didn't know she was Sailor Pluto then.Then, when I was 16, I saw Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury.I think they were waiting for Sailor Moon because she was late.Suddenly the sky got very dark.You might as well have called it black.But anyway, Sailor Jupiter mentioned something about the Negaverse and they ran off.Luna was still there, so I went up to pet her and the crescent moon on her forehead started glowing when I came up to her.This majorly freaked me out.So, I went straight home and told sailor Pluto what had happened.This kind of spilled the beans.She told me all about the Sailor Scouts and the fact that I was one.That's basically most of my story."

"So, you're telling me that there are 6 scouts?"

"Actually there are 10.Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn."

"Woah.This is really too much for me."

"It's okay." Said Sailor Moon "Come on, we have to get back to the Time Portal."

"Wait, one problem," interrupted sailor Mars "Plutune, can you open the Time Portal."

"No, I've wanted to learn, but Pluto said I was too young.I can manipulate us once we get inside, though."

"Can you communicate with Sailor Pluto to open the Portal?"

"I can try." Plutune sat down, cross-legged.She closed her eyes and concentrated.Suddenly, her tiara disappeared and the sign of Plutune flashed on her forehead. [ß3à That's kind of what it looks like.]Her Sailor Scout inform was replaced with a dress like Serena's, only it was black.Her hair flew up in all directions, giving her a kind of weird look.A few minutes later, her eyes opened and she fell down, catching herself on her hands.

"Woah.This is NOT what I expected.I got through to Sailor Pluto and she's opening the Time Portal as we speak.All we have to do is get to the spot where we started.Just let me figure out how to get rid of this dress." She closed her eyes and concentrated again.This time, her tiara re-appeared and the dress disappeared, leaving Sailor Plutune in her regular uniform.She stood up.

"Let's go." They walked back to where they had come from and waited.Then, out of nowhere the Time Portal opened again.

"Remember, concentrate." Said Sailor Plutune. "Ready, 1…2…"

"You're not going anywhere!" a new voice rang through the cavern.

"Beryl!What do you want, you slime-ball?" challenged Sailor Mars.

Beryl stepped into the light. "Only the Imperium Silver Crystal and Tuxedo Mask."

"What is up with this Silver Crystal thing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"That's one of those questions you do not ask villains." Muttered Jupiter through clenched teeth.

"Plus, what do you need Tuxedo Mask for?"

"He made a valuable warrior."

"That's it, I've had it up to here with you! Mars…Celestial…Fire…Surround!" Yelled Mars out of pure rage.

"Jeez Mars, clam down."

"NO, I won't calm down!At least not until we defeat Beryl."

"Is that the best you can do?" Beryl taunted. "Come on, one at a time."

Sailor Venus stepped up. "I'll go.Venus…Love and Beauty…Shock!" The hearts flew at Beryl, but she got rid of them as well.

"Looks like I'm up." Said Jupiter. "Jupiter…Thunder…Crash!"

One by one they attacked, each attacking in vain.After a number of defeats, Sailor Jupiter noticed that Sailor Plutune was missing. 

"Where's Sailor Plutune?" she asked.

"She abandoned us!" accused Sailor Mars. "When I get my hands on her…"

"Guys, how do we know she didn't leave for a reason?" suggested Sailor Mercury.

"That's right, Mercury. I had to re-connect with sailor Pluto and ask her to send reinforcements." Plutune came back up to them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sailor Mars angrily. "We thought you abandoned us."

"I would never do that.Good news though, Sailor Pluto said she'd send Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus to help us out."

"Great.Did she say when they could-Sailor Moon, watch out!" yelled Jupiter.

"Is she okay?What happened?" asked Tuxedo Mask, confused.

"Were you not watching or something?" asked Plutune in an annoyed voice.

"No." said Darien sounding like a total idiot. [Remember everything I said about liking Darien and all that? I take it all back! He is such an idiot! Back to my fic, now.]

Plutune shook her head. "Look, let's just go find out." The scouts went over to where Sailor Moon had fallen.She was crumpled up in a ball, and it looked as if she was hurt pretty bad.

"Sailor Moon, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Went to attack, Beryl fired energy orb, hurt me.Plutune, heal me please."

"I'll try.Stand back everyone."

They obeyed.Plutune's staff appeared in her hand again.She began the healing process.

"Plutune…Healing…Restoration!" The hearts flew into Sailor Moon and a transformation happened.Both girls' uniforms melted away to reveal their princess dresses.If you don't already know, [not to insult anyone] Sailor Moon's was white and Sailor Plutune's was black.Their tiaras disappeared and were replaced with Sailor Moon's crescent moon and sailor Plutune's sign of her planet [looks like this- ß3à that's the best I can do].Both girls' eyes opened to reveal that their pupils were gone.All that was left was the white and the color.They blinked and their pupils were back.

"Woah, I did it again." Sailor Plutune said, breathing deeply. "Are you okay Sailor Moon?"

"Fine, but how did I get into my princess dress?"

"I don't know.Sometimes, I can just do Healing Restoration without trouble, but this is just weird. I think it has something to do with my mood or concentration."

"Weird."

"I know.Where are Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?"

"We're here.Sorry it took so long to get here, Sailor Plutune." Two new Sailor Scouts came up out of nowhere.One had ocean blue hair, and heels on. This was Sailor Neptune.The other one had SHORT blonde/brown hair and heeled sneakers like Sailor Plutune's.This was [as if you didn't already know] Sailor Uranus.Both of their tiara jewels were black, like Sailor Plutune's.Plutune turned to face them.

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus this is Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask.And if you didn't already know, Beryl's over there preparing for a huge attack that will probably kill us."

"What do you mean Beryl's preparing for a huge attack that will probably kill us?" said Sailor Uranus, freaking out.

"Look."

They all looked over.Beryl was forming a huge, black, electric orb made of negative energy.

"Damn it, what are we gonna do?" asked Sailor Neptune, scared.

"DIE!" Beryl screamed.She fired the energy orb at the Sailor Scouts& Tuxedo Mask.It hit them, almost killing Tuxedo Mask and knocking everyone else unconscious.Sailor Moon came to first.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you okay?" she whispered, almost crying.

"I…I'm dying.Help me Sailor Moon, please."

"Of course.Moon…Healing…Activation!" The attack healed Darien.Sailor Moon's princess dress disappeared yet again and left her in her normal uniform.The rest of the Scouts came to while all this was going on.

"I have an idea." Said Sailor Mars after the process was over. "We have to do a Sailor Planet Attack."

"But we need Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn." Protested Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Plutune, can you contact them and tell them to come here?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes.Give me a minute."She sat down and concentrated again.Her dress disintegrated back to her normal uniform and her tiara re-appeared.She furrowed he brow as her concentration increased.Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"They can't make it." she said, worried. "Youma are attacking the time gate and they have to stay."

"Damn." Muttered Sailor Venus. "Let's try combining all our attacks to make one super attack."

"I'll do it," volunteered Sailor Jupiter. "I'm ready to kick some Beryl butt." 

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Venus thought a minute. "Throw a rose."

"Okay.Everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Moon…Spiral…Heart…"

"Shine…Aqua…"

"Mars…Celestial…Fire…"

"Venus…"

"Supreme…Thunder…"

"Uranus…World…"

"Neptune…"

"Ice…Crystal…"

"Attack!"  
"Illusion!"

"Surround!"

"Love Chain Encircle!"

"Crash!"

"Shaking!"

"De-cember!"

"Daggers!"

The attacks hit Beryl head on; destroying her [I know this really isn't how Beryl was defeated.It was just my idea].She disintegrated.Sailor Plutune sat down again and contacted Sailor Pluto.The dress did not appear this time.She opened her eyes and said.

"Pluto's opening the Time Gate as we speak.Get ready and remember.Concentrate."

The Time Gate suddenly opened before them.They jumped in and Sailor Plutune manipulated them back to Sailor Pluto.A few minutes later, they were out.Everyone blinked a little to regain their sight, as keeping their eyes closed a long time was really annoying.

"Pluto, we're back."

"Thank goodness." Said Sailor Pluto, walking up to them. "I see you accomplished your mission." She finished, looking at Tuxedo Mask, still rubbing his eyes. "Good work.I am extremely proud of all of you." She smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Sailor Jupiter said.

"I'll take you back." Sailor Plutune said.They took off the same way that they had come. A few minutes later, they were back where they had started.

"This is where I must leave you." Sailor Plutune said sadly. "But we will meet again, I can sense it.Goodbye and take care of yourselves."With that, she transported herself back to Sailor Pluto.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Sailor Mars. "We met four new scouts, defeated Beryl, and saved Darien all in one night. Anyone else want to go to sleep?"

The others agreed with her.The scouts set off in the direction of their homes.When they got home, everyone else was asleep; they crept silently up to their rooms and fell into a deep sleep. 

The End 


End file.
